Where am I?
by fantomtheif
Summary: A girl at the age of 17 is dealing with her father who she hates and one day it goes too far...suddenly she's in a strange new world with powers she never knew she had. will she find love and be able to trust another man again? KakashixOC
1. The Beginning

**AN:** ok so this is the first story I've ever posted anyplace. If you don't like it that's fine and if you do that's great!

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing in this story that all belongs to the creator of Naruto. I do own the name Haileigh though cause it's mine

**ENJOY!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**1****st**** pov**

_(Why do I even bother with all of this?)_, I ask myself for the millionth time this week. I was on my way home after a too long day at school. I only keep going to school because soon I get to leave for college and then I'm out of this hell hole. As I get closer to home I see a vehicle in front of the house. It looks so familiar to me, it's a 1993 silver Toyota with fog lights on top. I froze in my tracks as soon as I saw it. Oh no I can feel an anxiety attack coming, they hurt like hell and I only ever get them when it has something to do with my "father".

The word sounds foreign on my tongue. I go in through the back door and come in through the kitchen, my little sister is there and she seems upset. "hey Kend, what's wrong?" I ask with a worried tone to my voice. I can see the tears in her eyes "dad's here, if you didn't already notice" "yea I noticed alright, what's he doing here?"

"I have no clue, but he looks mad". I can hear my mom and dad trying to keep their voices down while they're fighting, they always do this, money this and money that or whatever they fight about. I slowly make my way to the living room, my mom notices me and quickly leaves the room to go see if Kendra is alright. My dad turns to me "we need to talk about some things and you're gonna talk to me, none of that I know and keeping quiet bullshit" I nod my head too scared to really say anything.

Damn anxiety attack is starting to get worse, I can feel the pain throughout my chest and stomach. I move to sit on the couch as far away from him as possible. "I want to know what the hell is going on with your grades and if you keep this shit up you aren't going to be able to graduate!"

what was he talking about, all of my grades were fine except for my science. This couldn't be why he came all the way here when he could of just called, unless this was about me not coming over to visit like I was supposed to. Lately I've been trying really hard to avoid him because he tends to scare me, especially when he drinks. Last time when I saw him drunk he was extremely angry and he went off on my sister and I, the only thing that went through my head was to make sure he didn't touch my sister. Luckily my dad's girlfriend stopped him from doing something stupid. I shuddered at the memory. "Dad, I only got one bad grade, the rest of them turned out really good."

"I don't give a damn, I want to see all A's on your report card" "dad why won't you listen to me? I've been working really hard in school" "because of this shit you're never gonna graduate this year." "I AM GOING TO GRADUATE, DAMMIT!" (_did I just scream at my dad? I did, didn't I? uh-oh this is gonna get really bad, I shouldn't have screamed at him.)_ I could see he wasn't happy with me at all. "IF YOU KEEP IT UP I'M GOING TO SLAP YOU" "GO AHEAD AND TRY ASSHOLE!!" I suddenly felt a sharp stinging pain across my face, the bastard just hit me. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK BACK OR SWEAR AT ME!" I swung back at him but he blocked me and suddenly punched me in the stomach.

I fell to the ground gasping for air. Why wasn't anyone coming to help me? Where was Kendra, where was my mom? I could hear them pleading for my dad to stop, I think my mom and sister even tried to pull him away, but he just pushed them hard into a wall. I couldn't believe this was happening.

I squeezed my eyes shut tight to stop the tears from coming. My anxiety attack was starting to turn into a full blown panic attack, I was in so much pain. I felt him strike me again and again. The only thing going through my mind was that I wanted to get away so badly. (_PLEASE! MAKE HIM STOP, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!) _I suddenly heard a strange sound and quickly looked up to see a strange dark hole form on the ceiling, I was glad for the interruption but I was even more afraid now.

I thought that everything was going to be ok until darkness surrounded me and everything, my home, my mom, and my sister disappeared. What was happening to me and where was I headed? (_Well my day just got a lot worse, great that's just my luck). _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

ME: Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review, it would make me really happy


	2. What just happened?

**AN:** well here's chapter 2. Sorry it took so long for me to put up, school has been absolutely crazy. And once again if you enjoy this please keep reading and if you don't fine by me.

**Disclaimer:** ok so I **DON'T** own Naruto at **ALL**. I **DO** own the name Haileigh cause it is my name, no lie. Please don't say I spell my name wrong that's how I spell it well the way my mom chose to spell it, anyways on with the story

BTW: set after the chunin exams and for this story Sauske hasn't left

Kakashi is 26, Jounin, Team 7 with Naruto, Sauske, and Sakura, sorry if Kakashi is OOC

Haileigh is 17, short black spiky hair, 3 piercings in the right ear, 2 in the left, right eyebrow is pierced. Always has 18 black gel bracelets on her left wrist and a dragonfly band on her right. Black eyeliner and eye shadow, black skinny jeans, white converse, Darth Vader t-shirt and a baggy black zip-up sweatshirt.

**ENJOY!**

3_ _3

**Kakashi's POV**

(_Is it 11:00 already?)_ Once again I'm late to meet my team at our usual meeting place. Oh well they can wait, hopefully it will give them some training in patience. I start getting closer to the bridge and I can see my students, and hear them. Ok so maybe they won't learn patience. I sit in a tree nearby, but not too close to where they would be able to detect my presence. Naruto is once again being loud and obnoxious, and once again Sakura hits him over the head. Sauske of course pays no attention, I kinda wish I didn't take on a genin team.

Ok I take that back, it's not so bad. (_I think that's enough waiting_) "Yo" I say waiting for their usual reactions. "KAKASHI-SENSEI, YOU'RE LATE AGAIN" that would be Naruto "quiet dobe" Sauske (why _does he have to add fuel to the fire?_) "Kakashi-sensei, we have to head to the Hokage's tower, Tsunade wishes to speak with us. I think we have a mission" that's weird Sakura usually hits Naruto and scolds him. She actually seems kind of upset about something. I hope it's not over Sauske again, I know she can do better than him. I quickly stop Naruto and Sauske's argument and we make our way to the Hokage's tower.

Wonder what Tsunade has in store for us. I can't help but think that something bad is going to happen today. As I try to shake the feeling Naruto bursts through the Hokage's door yelling once again. "BAA-CHAN, YOU HAVE A HIGH RANKED MISSION FOR US RIGHT?" "NO Naruto now will you stop yelling, I have a headache" hmmm I wonder why.

"Alright, there have been some strange sightings of some black hole or something, I want you and your team to go and scout it out and report back here about what you find. Got it?"

"Hai, Tsunade" "NOW GET THE HELL OUT BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT" We quickly rushed out of the room before any bodily harm could be done. "awww man, why do we have to be stuck with this stupid mission" "Naruto at least we got a mission, you can't always get what you want" "but Kakashi-sensei" "he's right Naruto, please stop complaining" "alright Sakura-chan"

"Well, we might as well leave right away" They all agreed and we soon made our way out of the village towards our destination. It was a couple miles south of Konahoa, we made it there within an hour or so. I sent the three of them in opposite directions to hunt for clues or whatever we were looking for. After they were gone I pulled out my trusty Icha Icha book and started to walk around a bit. I have to agree with Naruto on the fact that this is probably the stupidest mission ever, I'd rather be saving someone's pet than wasting my time out here. I continued down a path that I found and followed it to a small pond surrounded by some trees. It seemed peaceful and quiet so I decided to sit here and read for awhile until they found me again. An hour passed by and they still hadn't found me.

(_I should probably go find them so we can start to head back to the village_) I really wasn't in the mood to camp outside tonight. As I started to get up I suddenly heard something really loud, almost like the wind but there was none. I quickly looked up and saw a dark black whole appear in the sky. (_HOLY SHIT! I guess Tsunade's rumors were true_) I started to move away but then I saw something falling from out of the hole. My eyes got bigger when I realized that it was an actual person falling from the sky, and she was heading straight for the shallow pond really fast. I quickly used a burst of chakra and jumped in the air to catch the person before they could hit the ground. When I was on my feet again I noticed that it was a girl that I was holding. She was really quite beautiful.

Naruto suddenly burst through the trees shouting with Sakura and Sauske right at his heels. "KAKASHI-SENSEI! Are you alright we saw the black hole!" "I'm fine Naruto but we should get this girl back to Konahoa immediately. It looks like she's hurt pretty badly" "do you think she's going to be alright?" I looked up when Sakura spoke, it looked like she was going to cry. "I'm sure she'll be just fine Sakura" She nodded her head in acceptance and fell back into her thoughts. I assessed the damage done to this girl. Her left eye was a sickly purple color and her lip was split, her right arm was at an odd angle so that must mean it was broken. She also had deep purple-black bruises around her neck in the shape of hands. Someone had beat her, my grip tightened on her a little bit.

I couldn't stand it when, I'm assuming it was a man by the size of the hand marks who did this to her, men beat up women. She looked about 17, and she had the strangest clothes. We'll just have to wait and see I guess. "Alright let's head back" We moved as quickly as possible to get this girl to the hospital (_this is the only time I will ever walk into a hospital willingly_) I chuckled a little at this. Her Breathing seemed to get a little labored, she might have a broken rib or two as well. We made it back and I took off towards the hospital. "we need Tsunade right away" I explained to the startled nurse as fast as possible. In ten minutes there was Tsunade shouting orders to the staff. I placed the girl on the gurney they had brought out and they rushed her off to the emergency room. An hour or so later Tsunade came back and told me to explain everything that happened, so I did.

"Is she going to be alright?" She was surprised to hear me ask this, did I just sound worried about someone that I don't even know? "She's going to be fine, we healed everything, but the bruises on her neck and eye will take a little longer to heal. You may visit her if you want, she's in room 405. Let me know as soon as she wakes up so we can question her" I nodded my head and she left. I went to the room to see the girl that somehow captivated me. Laying in her bed sleeping she sort of seemed like a dark angel that was cast out of heaven, I really can't understand why I'm feeling this way. A little while later Sakura comes in with a couple flowers, lilies I think. "Sakura what are you doing here?"

I asked quietly. "To bring her flowers and watch over her, I don't know why but I feel like I know her, from a dream or something" It was strange seeing Sakura this way, so quiet and kept to herself, what happened that has her this way? "Sakura, are you alright" she was startled by the question at first but quickly shook it off. "Just thinking a lot I guess" "Sauske?" she shook her head "No, it has nothing to do with him. I don't have an infatuation with him anymore" that was good to hear. "well I'll see you tomorrow for training" we said goodbye and I quietly left the room, but I decided to stay and see what Sakura did. I heard her whisper to the unknown girl "Don't worry, I won't leave your side until you're better. I'll protect you"

I was shocked when I heard this, it seemed that Sakura was starting to mature from how she had been before. That was good, now maybe she could beat Naruto and Sauske in training. That would be a fun sight to see. I'll be back tomorrow to see you again my dark angel.

3_ _3

Me: well that's it! I really hope you like it and that you'll….

Naruto: hey wait what about me and teme, how come we weren't in the story that much

Me: one: I don't like Sauske and two: it's just the way the story goes

Sakura: I like it, it's very good. Kind of sad though

Me: I know

Sakura: is the unknown girl based off of you?

Me: little bit…I did give her my name

Naruto: WHAT IS IT!

Me: not telling you that. Anyways please read and review

UNTIL NEXT TIME!!


	3. Confusion

**AN: **New chapter! YAY! It's been a little while since my last update, but I'm getting better at remembering….kind of. Once again if you like it, I'm glad. If you don't then WHY THE HELL ARE YOU READING IT?

**Disclaimer:** ok once again I don't own Naruto, even though I wish I did sometimes but I swear I don't. The only thing I own is the name Haileigh cause it's mine, Seriously I don't lie about these things people.

**ENJOY!!**

3_ _3

**1****st**** POV**

Darkness, it's all that I can see. I can feel a breeze coming from somewhere and it makes me shiver. I hear the rustling of cloth and suddenly I'm warm again. (_What happened to me?_) the last thing I remember is coming home to my angry father, the argument, then him hitting me, after that I'm blank. I can sort of remember falling but if I fell shouldn't I be dead? Maybe I am, and this is my hell. Oh god!, what about Kendra? Is she alright? I promised her I would never leave her. I feel like crying now. I want to know if she's okay. My little sister can only take so much. I can feel the darkness taking hold of me again.

**Sakura's POV**

I'm worried. She hasn't woken up, and it's been two weeks since we found her during that crazy mission. I stare out the window and hope she'll be awake soon. I've been here watching her the whole time. I bring fresh flowers every day, Ino must think I'm crazy for buying so many. I make sure she's not too hot or too cold. Kakashi has only visited once, well at least that I know of. When he came to the room he was quite surprised to see me still here. As he looked at her I noticed something different, his eyes were giving away an emotion I couldn't quite place. I think it was longing, but when I looked again he quickly hid it.

I'm 100% positive that he's here whenever someone's not in the room. I barely sleep, Naruto comes and drags me away from the room every day so I can eat and train with them. Afterwards, I always go back to sit next to her. I don't know why I stay here, watching over her. I feel as if I know her somehow. I want to protect her, and she has this aura that radiates protection, like she would do anything to make sure the people she loves stay safe. I wish that she would wake up so I could ask her all of the questions that have popped into my head since we found her. There's so many things I'm unsure of right now. About a month ago my world was turned upside down.

My friends have noticed the change, especially since I'm not fawning over Sauske anymore. I never actually had a crush in him, just a sisterly affection. "SAKURA-CHAN!" (_oh great Naruto's here_) Wait a second, my eyes widened slightly. (_What's he doing here? Training was over two hours ago_) "Hey forehead" (_Ino too? What the hell is going on?_) I looked up, sure enough Naruto was here and he had dragged all of the Rookie Nine with him plus Team Gai. "What are you doing here?" I was so confused "Come on forehead, we know something is up with you lately and we're all worried" NO way was I going to tell them why I was acting so different lately. None of them have even noticed that I've gotten stronger and quicker in my fighting and jutsu's. I've finally gotten my act together, and I train more than any of them do.

Of course I'm not going to tell them that. "I'm fine pig" "Why do you keep buying flowers from the shop" I blinked a couple times (_is she that dense?_) I point towards the girl in the hospital bed. "They're for her" they moved around so they could fit comfortably in the room and see her better. I didn't bother explaining who she was cause word travels like a forest fire in this village. "Why are you staying here with her?" (_WOW, Hinata didn't stutter_). Everyone in the room looked at her amazed, and she quickly turned a bright shade of red. "I really don't know, I just have this feeling to protect her and make sure she's alright" "You do realize you don't have to waste your time with this right?" (_yup she's definitely dense_) "I know that pig!" "HEY" An argument quickly broke out between us and when it did something strange happened.

**1****st**** POV**

I kept going in and out, It was starting to really bug me. I wanted to wake up so badly. Someone was keeping an eye on me, that much I could tell. Suddenly the door burst open "SAKURA-CHAN!" I could feel the person next to me tense up. "Hey forehead" (_well that's rude to say to someone_) now I could sense the persons confusion along with eleven other people. I started to feel crowded. They kept questioning this person next to me. She called someone a name and a fight broke out between them. I could tell they weren't truly upset with each other, just a rivalry. It kind of reminded me of Kend and I. I miss her. FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, they just kept getting louder and louder. (_THAT'S IT!_)

I bolted straight into a sitting position and my eyes opened to a pink-haired girl with green eyes and a blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl. I could tell everyone was shocked that I woke so quickly. I yelled "WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP!" they immediately went quiet and stared. "thank you" I sat back against the pillows with a sigh and watched them all carefully. It was the pink-haired girl who spoke first "are you alright?" I nodded my head "just a little groggy, you stayed with me this entire time didn't you?" She nodded her head, I could see a million questions floating in her vibrant green eyes. I had questions of my own as well. This girl looked about the same age as my sister, they all did, twelve or thirteen years old. Suddenly a loud voice interrupted my thoughts. "WHO ARE YOU?!" his voice hurt my head and my ears. "Maybe if you could keep your voice down I'd tell you" I replied coolly. I heard a couple of the kids choke on their laughter. One had red stripes on both of his cheeks and was holding a dog, the other was a white-eyed kid who seemed like he had a heart of ice.

The girls were giggling, one had two buns in her hair and seemed like a tom-boy, another was a girl with blue-black hair and white eyes just like the boy (_related?_) and the last one was the blond-haired blue-eyed girl. One boy with, what looked like to me, duck butt hair, he had a smirk on his face, one boy was too busy eating, one looked bored out of his mind, there was a weird kid wearing a green jumpsuit, and the last one was hiding behind his coat and sunglasses.

The loud one was shocked at first but quickly got over it and started pouting. "I'm Sakura and the loud one is Naruto" she then proceeded to introduce everyone. There was Sauske (_emo jerk_), Hinata (_cute girl, kinda shy_), Ino (_should be fun messing with her head_), Shino (_quiet kid_), Chouji (_eats a lot_), Kiba (_seems like a prankster_), Shikamaru (_genius type, bored easily, lazy_), Rock Lee (_what's with the green jumpsuit?_), Tenten (_tom-boy_), Neji ( _kinda stoic, shouldn't be too hard to crack_). "So what's your name?" asked Sakura "My name is………..

**Kakashi's POV **

It's been two weeks since I first found her. I visit whenever Sakura isn't there. It's strange, I want to protect this strange girl even though I have no clue who she is. (_seeing her beaten and bruised like that_) my grip on the cup unintentionally tightened. I was sitting in the bar with my friends, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Anko, and Genma. "What's up with you Kakashi? You keep staring off into space" Genma. Of course always has to know what's going on. Everyone else has turned their attention to me, they want to know as well.

"It's the girl I brought back from that mission I had with my team two weeks ago" they of course knew what I was talking about, word sure does travel fast. "What about her?" Kurenai always sounds concerned. "it's just not possible for someone to fall out of the sky like that", I started and everyone nodded following what I was saying closely. This girl is quite a mystery. "For some reason seeing her broken and bruised like that made me so angry" (_OK, I think the alcohol's talking cause I NEVER open up like this_) it's not the alcohol, I've only had one cup and I barely even touched it.

"That's strange" "What is Anko?" "Kakashi, you never open up and you've barely touched your drink. Maybe you have feelings for this mystery girl" (_Not possible, she's been in a coma this entire time. Although every time I see her my heart quickens. My dark angel_) "THE FLOWERS OF YOUTH HAVE BLESSED YOU, MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" (_why does Gai have to be so loud?_) 'feelings for a girl I don't know at all? Plus the fact she's in a coma" " I think you do have feelings for her, I've heard of things like this happening before" Asuma finally spoke up. "Maybe" I said warily. Kurenai suddenly perked up "Hey, it's a nice day. Why don't we take our teams out for a hike?" "YES!" shouted Gai (_how can he be so upbeat?_) "We have to find them first". We left Anko and Genma behind at the bar and headed out in search of our teams. None of them could be found outside anywhere or in any of the food places. "Why don't we check the hospital?" Kurenai suggested, we agreed and headed there.

The nurse at the desk told us she had seen a group of kids headed to the mystery girls room, Naruto leading the way. (_go figure_) once we made it outside the room we paused. Sakura and Ino were arguing with each other, which was normal, until a voice we had never heard before broke up the fight. "WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP!" silence "thank you" it was quiet for several moments before Sakura started a conversation with the person. "WHO ARE YOU?!" Naruto, "maybe if you kept your voice down I'd tell you" we all chuckled at this and we could hear choked laughter and giggling. Sakura proceeded to introduce everyone and then asked for the person's name. My breath caught in my throat waiting for the answer.

I knew this was the girl I had found, I was glad she was finally awake. "My name is…." And that's when Gai burst into the room scaring everyone in the room half to death. The mystery girl didn't seem fazed at all though. Asuma, Kurenai, and I walked into the room behind Gai. I could tell the girl wasn't happy with more people being in the room. "FLOWERS OF YOUTH, WE MUST HIKE IN THIS BEAUTIFUL WEATHER!" they stared for a moment then most of them started to protest. Sakura had moved to sit next to the girl. We told them they had no choice in the matter, and they quickly shut up. "what's your name?" I could hear Sakura ask. Everyone went quiet. She turned to look at Sakura then replied "My name is Haileigh" I stilled, I finally knew her name and what she sounded like.

She was pretty, short spiky black hair, blue-grey eyes that held a certain spark in them, she looked to be about 5'4", she was definitely different from most of the women I've met. I could tell she had a fiery spirit and caring as well. Sakura stood up and said she was going to get a nurse, but before she could a nurse came in. "All of you need to leave the room now!" we quickly left knowing Tsunade would be here soon because she was awake. I took one last look at her and when I did she caught my eyes. It felt like she could see every thought inside my head, she smiled and tilted her head slightly. I take it back, she's not pretty she's absolutely beautiful, especially when she smiles like that. I ran into the door and heard her giggle a little bit. I shook my head and quickly left.

**Haileigh's POV**

I was just about to tell them my name when an older man with a bowl haircut and wearing a green jumpsuit shouting something. Scared all of them half to death but it didn't really faze me. Three others followed him into the room. Two men and a woman. (_More people, great, just what I needed_) my eye twitched a little. The silver haired man could tell I wasn't happy. (_How old is this guy?_) he grabbed my attention extremely fast. The loud man was saying something about a hike and the kids were protesting, they were told they had no choice and they shut up quickly. Sakura came over and sat next to me. "What's your name?" she asked softly. I looked at her and could see that she really wanted to know. "My name is Haileigh" Sakura smiled and was about to go get a nurse when one burst into the room saying everyone needed to leave. (_thank you!_) the silver haired man was watching me the whole time. I could feel a blush rising but I kicked it down.

As he left he took one last look at me and I caught his gaze. I could see right into his soul, this had never happened before. He quickly looked away and ran into the door, I giggled a little bit and he left quickly. (_I think the poor guy was embarrassed_) He didn't seem like the type to openly show his emotions. I was brought out of my thoughts when the nurse started to do routine things. When she finished she said that Lady Tsunade (_who's that?_) would be coming to talk to me. I nodded and quietly waited. A tall blonde haired woman with a big chest walked in. She definitely looked in charge. "Hello, I'm Tsunade, the Hokage of this village" (_hokage?_) "I'm going to ask a few questions alright" I nodded my head.

"What's your name?" "Haileigh" I responded quickly. She wrote it down and I quickly told her how to spell it "my name is spelled h-a-i-l-e-i-g-h" "you know I've never met anyone with the name Haileigh before" "back at home I know seven different Hailey's, I'm the only one with a unique spelling" she smiled a little at this "Where are you from?" "Wisconsin" she looked at me funny but wrote it down. "do you remember what happened and how you got here?" "well I got home from school and was surprised that my dad was there, I live with my mom and step-dad, he was there to talk to me and talking turned into fighting and yelling. The bastard hit me and started beating me up. I remember seeing a dark whole and falling, after that it's all blank. How long have I been out?" she sighed "two weeks"

I stared at her for a moment. "You're joking right?" she shook her head "Where am i?" "you're in Konahoa" "…………" "village hidden in the leaves""……………""you've never heard of any of the hidden villages before?" I shook my head "I've lived in Wisconsin all my life, that must mean I'm in a different dimension" Tsunade thought for a moment "I'll look into it and when I find something I'll let you know immediately" I nodded. (_Kendra_) "Get some rest" I nodded and she left. (_So now what am I supposed to do?_)

3_ _3

Me: well I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did :D

Sakura: I thought it was very good

Me: *tears* you really think so?

Sakura: *nods*

Me: thanks so much Sakura-Chan!

Sakura: of course. Please read and review


	4. Talks

**AN:** finally I have a new chapter to put up. School has been hectic and my grandpa was in the hospital. Luckily he's better now, but the bad news is that my muse up and left me. It was a very bad day. Anyways if you like it yay you, if you don't why do you keep bothering to even read this?

**Disclasimer:** I own absolutely nothing in this story except for the name Haileigh cause it's mine.

**ENJOY!**

3_ _3

**Haileigh's POV**

I'm still trying to get a grip on reality. I was pulled through a dark hole and I ended up in a ninja village. (_How in the hell could this have happened?_) Someone or something took me away from my sister and my whole life. (_This sucks!_) I'm really hoping that Tsunade will be able to find something. God, yesterday was so hectic (_I'll be ok as long as there aren't a ton of people in my room again_)

**Kakashi's POV**

I haven't been able to read my book at all. My thoughts keep turning back to her. The way her eyes sparkled with mischief and caring. (_STOP!_) Every single time, I can't even concentrate on training my team. I think Sakura knows what's wrong with me, and Naruto and Sauske remain clueless. I need to try and sleep, maybe tomorrow will be better. Maybe I should go and visit her.

**Sakura's POV**

I was on my way to the hospital once again. I know I really don't have to but I want to. Now that Haileigh is awake I can actually talk to her (_I hope she'll want to talk_). When I got to the hospital I spoke with the nurse at the front desk and she let me go through. I knocked on the door and quietly entered, Haileigh was just sitting and staring into space. Her eyes were a dull grey (_weren't her eyes blue?_) "Haileigh?" I waved my hand in front of her face. I nearly jumped out of my skin when she grabbed hold of my wrist. (_When did she move?_) "sorry" I heard her say quietly. "It's alright" I told her as I sat down. "Sakura right?" I nodded my head. "I know you want to ask me something, so ask"

(_She's quick and to the point_) I laughed little nervously and saw the corner of her mouth turn up into a slight smile. "Okay", I took a deep breath then asked the first thing that popped into my head. "Who beat you up so badly?" her eyes instantly dulled more than they already were. (_Maybe I shouldn't have asked that_) she gave a teary sigh and quickly rubbed her eyes. "My dad" my eyes widened and I looked up, she was looking right at me. "Why?" it was all that could come out of my mouth. "I really don't know, I guess he finally just snapped" "Why do you live with him then?" "I don't" (_then how?_) "I live with my mom, step-dad, my sister Kendra, and my step-sister Brogan" I nodded my head to let her know that I was following what she was saying. "I was on my way home from school when I saw my dad's truck sitting in our driveway. I was confused at first, and then I started to get upset and a pain started to fill my chest." "Why did your chest hurt?"

I had to ask. "Whenever I start to really upset or super stressed out, I end up with an anxiety attack." "oh" she nods her head in response and then she continues on. "I got inside and my sister was in the kitchen. I asked her if she was alright, she just shook her head. I then made my way to where my parents were fighting and my mom left to go check on Kendra. My dad just wanted to "talk" to me." I think it's funny and cute how she uses her hands to help her tell a story. (_her eyes changed again, now a stormy blue_) "So I sat down to talk to him and well, talking led to yelling and then he started hurting me, I blacked out and that's all I really remember" I wiped my eyes. (_She's pretty much been through hell_)

I looked at Haileigh and saw stray tears running down her face. I quickly got up and wiped them away. It was quiet for a little while then she spoke, "I finally figured out who you remind me of" she had a slight smile that reached her eyes a little bit. I was shocked that I reminded her of someone, especially since this is only the second time that we've talked. "Who?" "You remind me of my little sister Kendra. You're both the same age" I was amazed. "I would do absolutely anything to keep my sister safe, I would die to protect her. I feel horrible that she's all alone and I can't be with her." She started to rub furiously at her eyes. "I'm sorry Sakura, could I be by myself now. I really need to think" I nodded and got up, but when I made it to the door I stopped and turned to look at her. Haileigh looked so sad and lost. I quickly went up to her and gave her a hug to show her that I care for her. Then I turned and left. I decided to head home, I had thinking of my own to do.

**Kakashi's POV**

(_Sakura beat me to the room first_) I sighed quietly and listened in on their conversation. I could hear the anger in Haileigh's words as she told her story. I clenched my hands tightly. I was right about it being a man that hurt her, but I never expected it to be her father. I couldn't hear what else was said, and when Sakura left the room I hid myself in the shadows. As soon as she disappeared from view I entered the room. There she was, she looked sad and slightly broken. I froze slightly when she looked at me. Her eyes were a dull grey color and slightly watery. "Hello" she said quietly. "H-i" great my voice cracked (_What the HELL is wrong with me?_) She smiled slightly. I moved to the side of the bed and sat down. Haileigh returned to staring at the wall, but she soon spoke. "How old are you?" I could hear the curiosity in her voice. I knew she was asking because of my hair. "I'm 26" she turned her head to look at me, I could see the skepticism in her eyes. "Seriously? But your hair is grey" "I'm serious, and I prefer silver. My hair has always been like this" "alrighty than, who are you?"

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, and you?" I already knew her name, but I asked anyways. "Haileigh, and I dye my hair" She smiled and I couldn't help but laugh a little bit. "Really? Then what's your natural hair color?" She had to stop and think about it for a moment, then she shrugged. "I really don't even remember anymore. Brownish-blonde I think, but I've dyed it so much that I forgot"

I laughed and she seemed a little irritated at first, but she shook her head and smiled. "You're the one that ran into the door the other day" That stopped my laughter and I was thankful for my mask because a sudden blush rose up onto my face. I rubbed the back of my neck and she laughed. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to embarrass you" "it's alright" It was quiet for a moment. "You know you're the first person who hasn't asked me why I wear a mask" She looked at me and her eyes suddenly lit to a beautiful sapphire blue. "I love mysteries, and you and your mask have definitely sparked my interest. I look forward to solving it" I was caught off guard by what she said and my heart started to race.

We stared and each other for what seemed like forever until a nurse came in. "Oh, I'm sorry but Haileigh-san needs to rest now" Haileigh's eyes suddenly flashed in irritation and anger. She obviously hates being stuck here, and I understand how she feels. I got up and made my way to the door and I made the mistake of looking back at her. She caught my eye and I couldn't describe what I saw in them, and then she spoke. "See you soon Kakashi" and then she winked at me, and I once again ran into the door. I'm NEVER caught off guard. I quickly left to the sounds of her and the nurse giggling. (_DAMMIT!_) I need a drink badly.

**Haileigh's Pov**

First Sakura and then Kakashi. I can't stop thinking about him either. It was nice talking to him. I wonder what his voice sounds like without that damn mask. At least it'll be fun solving this mystery or at least interesting. Stupid hospital and stupid nurse. When can I just fucking leave already? I at least got to have some fun in making Kakashi run into a door again. Sleep is starting to take over again. Maybe Tsunade will have some info for me tomorrow.

3_ _3

ME: Alrighty than! I finally finished this chapter

Naruto: what's with the alrighty than thing

ME: it's from Ace Ventura pet detective, but anyways I am really sorry it took so long. I had it started but then school got in the way and then I got news that my friend killed herself. It's been a horrible couple of months…..excuse me now

Sakura: please read and review. If you don't Fantom will hunt you down


	5. Thoughts

**AN:** I am so sorry for the delay on this story. My life has been a total mess and I'm trying to get this story moving again. My muse really hates me. *sigh* oh well. Once again if you like it makes me happy, if you don't why are you still reading it? Criticism is welcome along and any and all ideas you come up with I will gladly take into consideration. Reviews would be really great too :D

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing, Naruto is not mine.

**ENJOY!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Haileigh's pov**

How long have I been here? Too long if you ask me. I've been sitting in this hospital room for what seems like years but it's only been weeks (_I've been asleep for most of them_). At least someone comes to see me everyday even if it's the stupid nurse to try and put me out again. I sigh for the millionth time that day. Tsunade hasn't got anything to tell me yet and I'm starting to worry about my little sister. Does time work the same way here as it does at home or is it frozen and once I get back everything will resume as the way I had left it?

Questions are really the only thing I've had on my mind. Especially since my senses are a lot stronger and I can see a persons aura better than I used to. It's really strange.

Ah well, at least I can actually sit and think without any interruptions.

**Sakura's pov**

It's been a couple days since Haileigh has woken up and I've gone to visit almost every day. I feel as if I know her somehow, like I've seen her somewhere before but I can't place her. Maybe I'm losing it, maybe I'm under too much stress and my mind has finally snapped. Probably not since I haven't ended up in the psych ward yet. When I'm not visiting her I'm here by a pond I found when I was younger, my safe place.

I can't help but think of her as an older sister (_if I had one_), someone to help me with all of my problems. Someone who will always be there for me, teaching me, talking to me, laughing with me, and just be there no matter what happens. I've felt so alone lately and my team mates are so dense as to what's going on around them. They're so wrapped up in training and trying to be the best they don't even notice that they're teammate is hurting.

Boys will be boys, or so the saying goes. I really should stop keeping things bottled up. It's not very healthy.

**Kakashi's pov**

She's always there invading my thoughts and dreams. Every waking moment I can't stop thinking about her. Having an obsession with her is not a good thing, I feel like a stalker. Damn. I can't help but be drawn to her, but she's 17 and I'm what nine years older than her. I'm way too old for her. What the hell? She probably doesn't even like me like that.

I really wish I was never assigned to that mission, but I get the feeling I still would have been drawn to her even if someone else had found her. I still can't believe it was her father that did that to her. No one should ever have to go through with that.

I think I'm starting to fall in lo- NO! not good, not good at all. Stupid idiot don't start thinking like that. She's only 17 for god's sakes. I need a really strong drink, or

Maybe I should quit reading Icha Icha. Holy shit, I really am sick!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ME: Well I suppose it's a star considering I've been away from it for so long

Sakura: wow I seem to have some problems. What are they?

ME: sorry I can't tell you cause then it would be ruined

Sakura: awwww

Kakashi: What have you done to me!?

ME: ummmmmmmmmm…… READ and REVIEW. Please and thank you :D

Kakashi: are you going to tell me or not?

ME: not


	6. Can I leave yet?

**AN:** Ok I think it's time for a good and real chapter. The last one was to help get me back into the groove of things. It is now non-massacre

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING

**Enjoy!!**

3_ _3

**Haileigh's pov**

When can I get out of here? I really can't stand hospitals. It's been close to a month and Tsunade still hasn't found anything and I'm perfectly fine now. Healthy as a horse you know? Two weeks in a coma and almost two weeks awake, I could really use a change of scenery. But no, the damn woman won't let me leave until I'm "fully rested" (_DAMMIT_) I want out of here NOW! I heard the door open and quickly looked up to see Tsunade walk in and also Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sauske. (_What a surprise, unless she has good news she better leave before I lose it_) I shook my head to rid myself of my thoughts and try to calm myself down. I glared at her and she smiled right back "Can I leave yet?"

She was quietly contemplating for what seemed like hours and then "Yes you can leave" I froze for a second to let what she said process for a moment (_did she just say I could leave?_) it finally clicked and I jumped up quickly and yelled "Woo-Hoo!!" Finally a change of scenery just like I was hoping for. Sakura and Kakashi seemed to be amused by my antics and Naruto and Sauske looked freaked out a little. Had they never seen someone happy before? I quickly calmed down and looked to Tsunade, who looked amused yet irritated "Sorry" I said quietly "May I continue?" I quickly nodded my head and listened to what she had to say "Alright, until I figure out how to get you home you will be staying with Sakura"

I smiled over to Sakura and she gave a little nod back. Over the past two weeks we had bonded quickly and she was like a little sister to me. "Also, Kakashi" She looked over at the lazy nin "Your team in charge of keeping an eye on her" "WHAT!?" I couldn't believe it "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself" She gave me a pointed look "It's already been decided so deal with it" and then she left. I sighed loudly (_great_ _now I have to be babysat by a bunch of kids_) Sakura suddenly spoke up "Don't worry Haileigh, it'll be alright" I gave her a small glare "Are you the one that has to be babysat?" Sakura hesitated for a moment then spoke "Well no, but at least you get to come and stay with me" I smiled at her and shook my head a little bit.

Naruto finally spoke "Kakashi-sensei, why are we stuck watching her?" He looked at Naruto then shook his head "Tsunade said so that's why" "dobe" wow he can talk. "Shut it teme" Wow those to seem to fight a lot. (_oh crap_) "umm, Sakura" "yea" "I uh kind of need some clothes" "Don't worry I brought you some" She set a black bag on the bed then turned to the boys and pointed at the door. "Out Now" They quickly left before Sakura or myself got irritated. "I checked the sizes of your old clothes before I got these" "What happened to my stuff?" "I'm sorry, but your things were in really bad shape and couldn't be saved" (_That sucks_) Sakura reached into her kunai pouch and pulled some things out of it. "I did manage to save these before they could get thrown out" I took the items from her and I felt a little better.

She had managed to save my necklaces and bracelet. They meant the world to me. Both necklaces I had gotten from my mother, one was a raven and the other a star encased in a circle and a crescent moon on each side of it. The bracelet had come from my sister, it was a brown leather band with a wooden bead with a dragonfly carved into it. My eyes filled with tears, but I quickly pushed them away. "Thank you so much, if I lost these I would have beaten myself up." "They mean a lot to you don't they?" I nodded my head "They came from my mom and sister"

I looked through the bag and it was pretty much all the essentials. Bra, underwear, a white t-shirt with the same symbol as their headbands, and a pair of black capris. I nodded my approval and she smiled. Talking to her really came in handy. Although I really wish I had my Darth Vader T back. I dressed quickly and she let the boys back in. (_You know shoes would come in handy_) "uh Sakura, I don't have any shoes" "Oops, I'll be right back" As soon as she left Naruto spoke up. "Hiya Hail-chan, how ya feelin?" He sure does have energy, I smiled at him before I spoke "I'm good, thank you for asking" I saw Kakashi looking at Naruto, (_wait a second is he glaring at him?_) Maybe it was because Naruto added chan to the end of my name (_Oh well_) Sauske was watching me closely, so I stared straight back. I held his gaze for a couple minutes before he quickly looked away. He didn't seem to happy that I could out stare him, but I also noticed the curiosity in his eyes. Sakura returned with a pair of socks in her hand and handed them to me. Then suddenly she pulled a pair of shoes from behind her back.

I blinked once…twice then "OH MY GOD!" the boys stared at me as I bear hugged Sakura "you saved my shoes" I was ecstatic and quickly put my shoes on. They were my favorite pair of converse, they were black high tops with green laces in the right shoe and orange laces in the left. "What's with the bright colors?" (_it still amazes me that he can talk_) "Well, black is my favorite color and the green represents my step-sister Brogan and the orange represents my sister Kendra. It's their favorite colors" Sauske had a look of surprise on his face. "Come on you need to sign out" We left the room with Sakura leading me and the boys walking slowly behind.

I could feel someone staring at me and when I looked back I caught his gaze. Kakashi quickly averted his gaze and I couldn't help the blush that rose to my cheeks. We made it to the front desk and they all left to wait for me outside. The nurse made me sign a tom of papers and then handed me my earrings. (_I can't believe they took my earrings out_) I put three in my right ear and two in my left, and the last one went in my right eyebrow. I said my thanks and turned to leave when I ran into a wall. (_Wow, I sure am clumsy_) I started to fall but a pair of strong arms quickly caught me. I opened my eyes to a pair of dark blue ones staring at me. At first I thought it was Sauske, but this guy was much taller and had long black hair tied in a low ponytail. (_WOW, he's absolutely gorgeous_) I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts. "Are you alright?" (_His voice is just as gorgeous_) What the hell was wrong with me? "Uh yea I'm okay. Sorry for running into you" I rubbed my arm nervously, he was still holding onto me. "I've never seen you around the village, who are you?" His eyes were filled with curiosity as he looked me up and down, he rose his eyebrows at some of the things I was wearing. What was it with him, maybe he and Sauske are related. I took a step back since he had released me and looked him straight in the eye "I'm Haileigh, I fell out of the sky and been stuck in a hospital room for a month, you are?

He looked at me like I had suddenly grown another head, and my eyes quickly narrowed at him. "Itachi Uchiha, you fell out of the sky?" I could tell he thought I was crazy and so did Sauske, at least I was right about them being related. "I have to go now, but if you really wanna know catch a rumor or two" I quickly turned on my heal to leave but he grabbed my wrist before I could get very far. I turned to look back at him and was blown away by what I saw in his eyes, and I just knew he wouldn't let me leave until I told him. "Walk with me?" it was a question that for some reason I just couldn't refuse. "People are waiting for me" I told him quietly "My little brother and his team correct?" All I could do was nod my head at him. "If they ask I will explain"

He then did a couple of hand signs and we disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When I opened my eyes we were surrounded by trees. "We're in the Uchiha compound training grounds" He was once again watching me, he caught my eyes and held them for what seemed like years. I had so many emotions running through me, and I knew my eyes were changing colors. There was that damn curiosity in his eyes again. (_Do I really confuse him that much?_) I could tell that he wasn't much of a talker. "Tell me how you ended up here" it was a command this time and when I looked at him I could see the arrogance radiating off of him. I spoke under my breath "arrogant prick" and the jerk just smirked at me (_What the hell?_) So I told him my story, and when I finished he just lead me inside a house. We walked into the kitchen, and saw a woman cooking.

"Itachi, I'm so glad you made it home safely" He nodded his head towards her but remained silent as he took a seat at the table. I quickly sat across from him unsure of what to do. "Who's this?" the woman was suddenly right next to me and was holding my hands. She looked at me then Itachi "Why didn't you tell me you were dating someone" (_WHAT!?_) I looked at her like she was crazy, and Itachi's eyes widened and quickly tried to tell the woman otherwise, but she was on a roll. She then began to ask me questions "What's your name dear?" "um, it's Haileigh" "hmmm, I've never heard a name like that before. It's very pretty" (_I happen to hate my name_)

"Mother.." (_oh so this was his mom_) "I'm Mikoto, I've never seen you in the village so you must be the girl everyone has been talking about" I nodded my head "Sakura has told me all about you. She seemed very excited to be able to talk to you when you woke up." Luckily the questions and talking stopped when Sakura, Sauske, and Naruto walked through the door. I waved at them "We've been looking for you everywhere, what happened?" Naruto seems to be a bit dramatic about everything. I pointed at Itachi "He happened" they looked at Itachi, but he ignored them. "hey Sakura, do you think we could go. I'm tired and kinda hungry" She nodded her head and I quickly said goodbye and left with her.

**Itachi's pov **

When I walked into that hospital I never expected to have someone run into me, literally. When I looked at her, her eyes seemed to draw me in. They were a bright sapphire blue filled with happiness and relief. What she was wearing was normal, except for her shoes. Her hair was blue-black, short and somewhat spiky, her eyebrow was pierced along with her ears. She also had a very nice figure (_Where in the world did that come from?_) I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts.

I looked down at her and she seemed to be in a daze "Are you alright?" I asked her quietly "uh yea, I'm okay, sorry for running into you" she was slightly tense "I've never seen you in the village before, who are you?" I was met with silence for a moment. Her eyes suddenly changed to a dull stormy grey (_strange_) and then she spoke in and irritated tone "I'm Haileigh, I fell out of the sky and been stuck in a hospital room for a month, and you are?" She's definitely irritated "Itachi Uchiha, fell out of the sky?" (_How?_) "I have to go now, if you really want to know just listen to the rumors" she turned to leave, but I stopped her. She tensed slightly, but turned to look at me. I was having extreme difficulties trying to keep my emotions in check around this woman.

Her eyes changed again to a bright green. (_how do her eyes keep doing that?_) I couldn't help what I said next "Walk with me?" "people are waiting for me" that would explain why my little brothers team was just outside. I suddenly felt like being selfish for once, all because of my curiosity to know all about her. "My little brother and his team, correct?" she nodded "if they ask I will explain" I quickly did the hand signs for a transportation jutsu and brought her to the training grounds in the Uchiha compound.

I studied her for a little bit. Her eyes were going through so many different colors, and my curiosity was peaked again. "Tell me how you ended up here" she glared at me after I spoke, and I could hear her mutter under her breath "arrogant prick" I just smirked at her. She waited a moment then proceeded to tell me what had happened to her. I was extremely shocked that to hear that her father had beaten her and almost killed her. I suddenly felt the need to protect her from harm, it was strange how fast I was attracted to her. When she finished I quietly led her to my home. As we walked into the kitchen my mother was already there cooking. "Itachi, I'm so glad you made it home safely" I nodded my head to her and sat down at the table. Haileigh quietly sat down across from me. "Who's this?" my mother came over and grasped Haileigh's hands. "Why didn't you tell me you were dating someone" my eyes widened and I tried to divert her away from that form of thinking but she was on a roll and I knew I wasn't going to be able to stop her.

"What's your name dear?" "um, it's Haileigh" "hmm, I've never heard a name like that before. It's very pretty" "Thank you" It was quiet for a moment and I decided to break the silence. "Mother.." "I'm Mikoto, I've never seen you in the village before, so you must be the girl everyone's talking about" Haileigh quietly nodded her head. "Sakura has told me all about you. She seemed very excited to talk to you when you woke up" The questions stopped when my little brother and his teammates walked in. "We've been looking everywhere for you, what happened?" Naruto is quite loud. Haileigh looked at me then back at them. She pointed at me "He happened" They all looked at me but I just ignored them. "Hey Sakura, do you think we could go. I'm tired and kinda hungry" Haileigh stood and left with Sakura.

I was left to my thoughts. I really don't get it, that woman has my emotions all messed up. The strange thing is I want to know more about her and it now looks like I'll be in the village more often.

**Sakura's pov**

(That was, uh, interesting) I was walking home with Haileigh, and I was completely lost in thought at the moment. I was really surprised when we found her at Sauske's house sitting with his older brother. I really wanted to know, but I didn't want to bother her. "You know you can ask me anything, right" I nearly jumped out of my skin (How she hell does she do that? She's better at reading people and knowing what's going on in people's heads than Ibiki Morino, and nobody can get by him) "How did you know?" "Know what?" "that I wanted to ask you something" "Oh, I can read auras" I paused for a moment (auras?) "My aura?" she stopped walking and turned to me, her eyes had changed to a bright emerald green and they held a spark in them that I had never seen before.

"My mom taught me. An aura is a color that surrounds a person. No one can see it, and everyone has a different color depending on how that person is. For example yours is, believe it or not, a very light shade of pink" I blinked

"UNBELIEVABLE, everything is always pink with me. What color is yours?"

"Mine used to be a very pretty green but it's now grey" "Why?" she shrugged "Probably because of all the things I've been through in my life"

"What happened?" I couldn't help but ask "I'll tell you some other time. I promise" her eyes held pain in them, from a memory she was probably reliving now. I quickly nodded my acceptance and we continued our walk home.

Things seem to get more and more confusing with each passing moment. How much has Haileigh had to suffer through? I'll just have to wait until she opens up.

3_ _3

ME: that chapter took forever to write. And I have now made my story so that its non-massacre. It was really the only way I could get Itachi to fit. One of my reviewers said it would be cool to see what would happen if someone else had an interest in her soooo

THANK YOU Alucard's Annoying Friend

Once again please Read and Review


	7. A Week Later

**AN:** I'm finally catching up and my brain is being nice and working for me. So I hope you enjoy this story and if you don't that's fine to. Any ideas are welcome, and reviews would be wonderful. Once again it is now non-massacre

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing, I just put the characters of Naruto in this story and I'm making them do my bidding (insert evil laugh here)

**ENJOY!!**

3_ _3

**Kakashi's pov**

I haven't seen her since she left the hospital and that was a week ago. (_Why did Tsunade have to send me on a mission_) It was a weeklong escort mission and the woman I was escorting was some lord's daughter. It took forever to get there and I was really starting to lose my sanity. The damn woman kept trying to come on to me and it drove me insane. As soon as she was there I left as quickly as possible. The gates of Konahoa started to some into view (_Finally, I've never been happier to see those gates_) I quickly made my way through the village and to the Hokage's Tower to let Tsunade know the mission was a success. I was halfway there when I ran into something, I take that back someone and it happened to be the one person stuck on my mind lately.

I quickly grabbed her before she could fall. When she opened her eyes (_sky blue today_) she looked quite shocked to see me. A blush suddenly spread across the bridge of her nose and her cheeks. She looked even more beautiful when she blushed. It took me a moment to realize that she was pressed flush against me and my arms were wrapped around her waist. She felt perfect, like she was made just for me, a perfect fit. Haileigh was warm and soft, yet at the same time I knew this woman wasn't the type to let people walk all over her.

I was broken from my thoughts when she spoke "Um, Kakashi you can let go of me now" I really didn't want to but I let go and took a step back. (_IDIOT!_) I rubbed the back of my head nervously. "Sorry about that" She just smiled "It's alright" I looked her over, today she was wearing a black tank that ended just above her belly button with a mesh shirt underneath, black capris pants, she had bandages covering the rest of her left leg, a pair of black nin sandals, and gloves covering her hands. Her eyebrow ring was missing but her earrings were still in place. Her hair looked like she had just gotten out of bed, and was that a Leaf headband?

(_Why was she wearing a Leaf headband_) Then I noticed the kunai pouch on the back right side of her hip and one on her right leg. There was a hand waving in front of my face trying to get my attention. "Kakashi, are you alright?" "Why are you wearing a Leaf headband?"

"Oh, I forgot that you were on a mission" she blushed again (_I love when she does that_) "While you were away I went and asked Tsunade if I could become a nin. She agreed and set me up with a couple different teachers. I did so well throughout my training and when she had me tested she ranked me as Jounin right away" I was shocked (_It only took her a week to become a Jounin?_) "Sorry Kakashi but I've got to go. See ya later"

I watched her walk away and couldn't help but watch her hips swaying. I shook my head as I looked away. (_I need a really cold shower. What the hell is wrong with me? She's only 17 and I'm 26_) I walked into Tsunade's office, only to hear "You're late" Wow she seems to be in a good mood today. "Sorry I ran into a beautiful girl" (_definitely no lying this time_) Tsunade just looked at me then continued "The mission?" "It was a success, although I was about ready to kill the woman I was escorting"

"Why?" "She kept trying to come on to me, it was getting ridiculous" She was just about to speak when Jiraiya burst into the room. "Kakashi what's wrong with you? A beautiful girl was offering herself to you" Tsunade quickly got up and punched him through the wall. Two minutes later he was back. I quickly spoke before he could "One, she's engaged and Two, I've had a lot on my mind lately" Jiraiya was contemplating for a moment before realization dawned on him. (_Why does he always have to do that?_) "You're in love with someone" he smiled. (_Great that's just what I needed_)

Tsunade quickly finished what she was trying to say earlier "I want a written report by tomorrow" I nodded and then noticed that Jiraiya was still watching me. A knock sounded on the door and She quickly told them to some in. I turned slightly to see who it was and I froze when I saw her, I knew Jiraiya was keeping a close eye on me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt" "It's alright…" but she was cut off "Of course it's alright" (_What the hell is he doing?!_) "I'm Jiraiya, and you must be the mystery girl I've heard so much about" Haileigh looked shocked, but I could see her starting to blush a little bit, now I was more than irritated with him.

"It's nice to meet you Jiraiya, I'm Haileigh" He then took her hand in his and kissed it. (_WHAT IS HE DOING?!_) "Like the comet?"she nodded "It suits you and you are a very beautiful young woman" He kept on smiling at her, and her blush just darkened more. I looked over at Tsunade and I could tell she was getting pissed off. (_Sucks to be Jiraiya right now_) "JIRAIYA! Get Out!" she then knocked him through the wall again. "Now, what was it you needed?" Haileigh looked quite shocked at what had just happened. "Oh right, I finally remembered my last name. It's Dahl, spelled D-A-H-L" Tsunade quickly wrote it down and dismissed her. "What's wrong?"

"Her last name" "what about it?" "Never mind, you can leave" I nodded and quickly left. When I got outside I could see Haileigh walking away. Running into her today seemed to make my day a little brighter.

**Haileigh's pov **

It's been a week since my run in with Itachi, and I haven't seen Kakashi once. I was so bored not doing anything that I finally went to Tsunade and asked her if I could become a nin. She had given me a funny look before she agreed. She set me up with a couple different teachers: Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, and Shizune. The training that they all out me through was difficult but I was able to catch on quickly. They were all quite surprised at how quickly I progressed, especially since I had never been around this before. After they were satisfied Tsunade tested my ability to see how I would be ranked.

Everyone was amazed that I had been ranked Jounin immediately. Tsunade also had me talk to Ibiki Morino. He's the best interrogator around and quite feared. They were testing to see how well I could keep a secret. It was actually kind of funny, Ibiki was trying to be all intimidating and using all the tricks he knew, but I never cracked once. He was impressed and offered me a position in interrogation. I told him I would think about it.

After all of that I was finally able to go home. I was heading in the direction of the house when someone ran straight into me. I was waiting to hit the ground but it never came. I opened my eyes when I realized that someone had caught me. When I looked up it was Kakashi and I was pressed flush against him. I tried so hard to kick the blush down but I couldn't. He had been on my mind ever since I left the hospital. I couldn't help but feel safe in his arms.

(_Did I really just think that? That is so cheesy_) I had to get away, I didn't want to but I had to. "Um Kakashi, you can let go of me now" He let go and took a step back. "Sorry about that" I smiled at him, he looked the same as the last time I saw him. "It's alright" I watched him as he looked me up and down, his eyes went wide when he saw the headband around my neck. I waved a hand in front of his face to get his attention. "Kakashi, are you alright?" "Why are you wearing a Leaf headband?"

I quickly told him all that I had been through while he was gone and he was quite surprised when I finished. I had to get going "Sorry Kakashi, but I've got to go. See ya later" I knew he was watching me as I walked away, and I made sure not to look back at him. Every single time I see him my mind reels. I can't help blushing and his voice makes my insides melt. I shook my head to clear it. Tsunade really wanted me to try and remember my last name. I was lost in my thoughts when I suddenly ran into something, actually it was someone by the name of Itachi Uchiha.

"Why do you always end up running into me?" He sure has a lot of nerve "Maybe you just have bad timing" I smiled my sweetest smile "Hn" "Did you know that when someone insults you, you make funny sounds" his eyes narrowed at my comment "You're the only one who runs into to me and actually insults me" "To your face right?" I have so much fun annoying him "Well, see ya later…..Not" I then proceeded on my way, not really caring. (_Okay, no more running into people_) Sakura was sitting on the front step of the house when I arrived. "Hey pinkette" "Hey, how are you today?" "I'm alright, how bout you?" she shrugged her shoulders slightly and went back to staring off into space. Something was wrong, she's not talking as much as she normally does. "I'm not going to force you into telling me what's going on in that head of yours" she looked at me quite startled "but when you're ready to talk, I'm right here"

She was quiet but nodded her head in acknowledgement. I was so preoccupied with everything this week I hadn't been able to notice her much. Now I felt horrible, but my head was still trying to remember what Tsunade wanted me to. I stood in front of Sakura trying to wrack my brain for my missing last name. They had told me that I had taken a lot of damage to the head, and I might be fuzzy on some memories.

I looked to my left and saw a little girl playing with a doll, the word doll sounded familiar to me. Not in the sense of the toy but something else. (_THAT'S IT!_) I finally remembered. "Hey, I'll be right back" I quickly headed to the Hokage's Tower to tell Tsunade. When I arrived I could hear voices coming from inside so I knocked hoping I wasn't interrupting anything important and waited til I heard a 'come in'. Tsunade sounded irritated, and when I entered there was Kakashi and some other man that I didn't know. "I'm sorry if I interrupted anything"

"It's alright…" she was suddenly cut off by the other man "Of course it's alright" (_ooooookay_) he quickly introduced himself "I'm Jiraiya, and you must be the mystery girl I've heard about so much about" I was quite shocked by how forward this man was, and I couldn't help the blush at the way he was looking at me. "It's nice to meet you Jiraiya, I'm Haileigh" He took my hand and kissed it. From the corner of my eye Kakashi tensed a little. (_Is he jealous?_) "Like the comet?"

(_Wow he was the first on to notice that_) my head nodded without me realizing it. "It suits you, and you are a very beautiful young woman" my blush darkened even more after that comment, I looked over at Tsunade and (_man does she look pissed_) "JIRAIYA! Get Out!" and then she knocked him through the wall and was quickly out of sight. "Now what was it you needed?" I couldn't believe she just did that "Oh right, I finally remembered my last name. It's Dahl, spelled D-A-H-L" she nodded and dismissed me and I left as fast as I could.

I was headed back to Sakura's again when I noticed Jiraiya up ahead, and he looked perfectly fine. "Hello again" he said to me with a smile "Hello" I paused for a moment "Are you alright?" "oh you mean about the whole getting knocked through a wall thing?" I nodded "I'm used to it" the next question I couldn't help but ask "Were you trying to get a rise out of Kakashi, when you were talking to me?" "You're quite perceptive" he studied me for a moment then continued.

"I was, and I succeeded. But after a little bit I did it for myself" confusion ran right through me "I think you're interesting and very beautiful. I really couldn't help myself" (_How old was this guy?_) so I asked "How old are you?" he paused before answering "I'm not going to answer that" I pouted a little bit and gave my best puppy dog eyes "uhhh" (_oops, I think I broke him_) He seemed like the type of guy that loves to be around woman, even if it does get him into trouble. After five minutes of him just staring at me I gave up "Oh well, I'll see you around Jiraiya" I patted him on the arm and took my leave. When I looked back he was still frozen to the same spot.

3_ _3

ME: Well another chapter done. I had so much fun writing for Jiraiya

Sakura: You're very strange you know that?

ME: I know. Would you be so kind as to do the honors

Sakura: Of course. Please REVIEW. Fantom would appreciate it greatly

ME: yea, If you don't REVIEW my story cannot continue and then I'd have to go cry in a corner

REVIEW


	8. Sakura's Secret

**AN:** wow it really takes me a long time in between chapters. I am so sorry about that as well. My muse ran off again and I've been so lonely w/out her. Anyways you should know the drill by now w/ the whole liking and not liking my story. Suggestions are welcome, but don't you dare demand I change anything

**Disclaimer:** Do I honestly have to keep repeating myself? I do not own Naruto, I am just taking the characters and using them to my advantage (insert evil laugh here)

**ENJOY!**

3_3_3

**Sakura's pov**

It amazed me when I found out that Haileigh wanted to become a kunoichi, and it only took her a week. Quite impressive. My thoughts have been nothing but a jumbled mess lately. How is it that things can be so good then suddenly change in the blink of an eye.

Nobody knows about this secret I've been keeping, I want someone to know, I just can't help but feel as if someone will judge me and accuse me of being in the wrong. What do I do? and how can get better?

Maybe I could talk to Haileigh, she might know what to do. I know if I don't tell someone soon it's going to tear me apart. Help.

I waited for Haileigh to return, and I didn't have to wait long. "Hi" I spoke quietly to her as she approached the porch. She stopped right in front of me and studied me for a moment, then she spoke. "You ready to tell me the mystery that is your mind?" I couldn't help but ponder at the way she spoke sometimes.

It was so different from what I was used to. I nodded my head and she sat down next to me. "Alright, you talk about whatever you want. I'll listen, and you don't have to worry about me judging you. Okay?" I nodded again. I thought for a moment trying to decide how I was going to start.

"Okay, my father is a shinobi but my mother isn't. When they had me they were so happy. My mother was constantly trying to make chase after boys so that I could get married as soon as I was old enough" I paused for a moment

"My father really didn't like it all that much. So when I told my parents that I wanted to be a shinobi my father was so proud, but my mother was disgusted with me. She always told me that I was going to be ugly and never have a husband."

"Mother always avoided me and when she was around she insulted me whenever she could. Then my father was killed on a mission two years ago. I was devastated, but my mother didn't seem to care. She started hurting me saying it was all my fault and that I was going to end up just like him."

I paused for a moment and noticed the tears had started to come. I took a deep breath before continuing again.

"I stayed out later and trained as much as I could. I've improved myself in so many ways, but no one has really noticed."

There I said it and I felt so much better as well. I looked to Haileigh and I could see concern as well as anger in her eyes. There was also a deep sadness in there as well. She finally spoke.

"No one should have to go through that. Where is your mother now?" I wasn't expecting that question. "She left. I came home from a mission one day and she was gone.

She took all her things and left a note saying the house was mine and she was never coming back" I broke down crying and Haileigh leaned over and wrapped her arms around me.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, I didn't even realize that I had fallen asleep. When I woke again I was in my room. It was nice to have someone that cared about me.

**Haileigh's pov**

I couldn't believe the things that Sakura had to endure. How could a mother be so cruel? I understood what happened to Sakura, I could definitely relate. A child, even if she's a shinobi, should never have to go through anything like that. It's not right at all.

I should really sleep, but I can't. So much has happened to me in such a short amount of time. Not to mention the fact that I think I might be falling in love. Wow that's insane to say. I mean I'm only 17 years old, I'll be 18 soon but still.

First Kakashi, then Itachi, then there's that strange man Jiraiya, plus all the looks form other men in the village. I mean really I'm not that pretty, I've always just been average. Ok get your mind on the right path and snap out of it. My main concern right now is taking care of Sakura.

I know I don't have to but I really want to. Sakura is suddenly like a sister to me, and I feel so protective of her.

I really need to sleep now, maybe tomorrow will be better.

**Kakashi's pov**

No matter what I do or how hard I try I cannot get Haileigh out of my head. She's beautiful, smart, smells amazing….. Shit now I sound like a stalker for crying out loud. Even when I was off on my mission I couldn't get her out of my head. When I ran into her she felt so perfect in my arms. AGAIN, I sound like a stalker.

And what the hell did Jiraiya think he was doing. That man is a good writer but I f he tries anything with my Haileigh I'll beat the shit out of him.

Wait a second, did I just call Haileigh _mine_? He knew I was jealous, especially when he got her to blush like that. –sigh-

I could really use a vacation, or better yet another mission would be a good idea. Tomorrow is training with my team. Sakura seems so different from the very first time I met her. I wonder what happened to cause such a change.

She's even been able to beat Naruto and Sauske. She's come close to beating me in a spar as well. Sakura seems to be quite attached to Haileigh, and vice versa. I know that Sakura can be very compassionate at times.

I'll figure it out eventually. Sleep sounds good right about now.

**Itachi's pov**

Haileigh is an interesting woman. She managed to become a Jounin in a week, I don't think that has ever happened before. Especially for someone who has never grown up in a shinobi village before.

Not only that but she takes every chance she gets to annoy and insult me. No one would ever do that to me face to face. She seems to have no fear, or she's just stupid. It's not that. She's smart, not book smart really, more street smart.

She can easily pick up on things that usually take a long time to learn. She's amazing. I really don't think she appreciated my mother's meddling too much. I know that I didn't.

My mother really can't leave things alone. She means best but sometimes I wish she would just leave it be.

Enough thinking for the moment, I have a mission to complete.

3_3_3

ME: FINALLY chapter 8 is done. That took freaking forever

Sakura: So that's my secret? That's pretty heavy. Kinda like you right?

ME: -glares- Leave me and my story alone, I worked hard

Sakura: Whoa that's not what I meant

-arguing-

Itachi: I don't think you've captured my essence quite right

ME: -evil glare- What?

-Sakura backs away slowly-

Itachi: I do not need to repeat myself

ME: I'm leaving it the way it is you stupid jerk. I worked really hard, keep it up and I'll kill you off. Or better yet I'll tell your mother.

Itachi: -gulps and backs away slowly- You wouldn't

ME: I so would. –runs off to tell his mom-

Sakura: Well please R&R Fantom will love you forever if you do.

-BOOM-

Sakura: What was that?

ME: I told his mom –huge grin-

Sakura: Remind me never to get on your bad side

REVIEW


End file.
